As Mentiras Que os Homens Contam
by Teimosa
Summary: Todos os homens mentem. Não por prazer ou por maldade. Não, não. Eles mentem por necessidade. Sim, necessidade de proteger os outros – no caso, as outras. E ainda bem que o fazem! Caso contrário, talvez não houvesse um pequeno Harry Potter andando por aí matando bruxos das trevas...


**Disclaimer: **o universo pertence à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Todos os homens mentem. Não por prazer ou por maldade. Não, não. Eles mentem por necessidade.

Sim, necessidade de agradar e ser notado. Ou como acontece na maioria das vezes, a necessidade de proteger os outros – no caso, as outras. E ainda bem que o fazem! Caso contrário, talvez não houvesse um pequeno Harry Potter andando por aí matando bruxos das trevas.

Esse é um conjunto de mentiras, digo, histórias sobre as manobras e desvios da verdade ou ocultação de informações - como preferir - dos marotos mais queridos de Hogwarts. Sempre em favor do bem estar social, é claro.

* * *

**AS MENTIRAS QUE OS HOMENS CONTAM:**

"_Que Freud explica."_

Dizem que a mente feminina é dividida. Um lado busca os seus próprios desejos, o outro aspira ao futuro da prole - os filhos. Se isso for verdade, que lado de Lily Evans estaria comandando as suas ações quando ela se sente estranhamente contente enquanto caminha pelo pátio do corredor de Transfiguração, num maravilhoso dia de sol e observa James Potter com uma camisa branca grudada de suor, ensinando quadribol para os garotos do primeiro ano?

Vamos analisar em detalhes as informações proprioceptivas enviadas pelo cérebro da mocinha.

**Análise Número Um:** Pátio do corredor de Transfiguração

Trata-se de um pátio que no verão exibe uma bela e fofinha grama que parece convidar os estudantes a se sentarem alegremente, acolhidos por uma bela faia centenária que se posta no centro do ambiente. No inverno, o local serve de campo de batalha de bolas de neve, devido à grossa cobertura que recebe.

Concluindo, o fato de estar ali trás a mente doces memórias, por isso pode ser o bom motivo para o contentamento da garota.

**Análise Número Dois:** Dia de Sol

Sabe-se que a exposição adequada ao sol desencadeia a liberação de uma série de hormônios no corpo humano que na infância, inclusive, são de extrema importância para evitar doenças como o raquitismo.

Outro argumento remonta os tempos antigos, em que a presença do sol marcava o início do verão, época festiva onde os camponeses comemoravam a boa colheita com muita festa, cerveja e romance. O tempo do camponês passou, mas os seus hábitos festeiros continuam bastante atuais.

**Análise Número Três:** Camiseta grudada

O fato de James Potter ter um charme natural e ser um solteiro muito cobiçado na escola nunca afetaram a garota, pelo menos não conscientemente. Ela sabe que o quadribol trouxe benefícios ao maroto no sentido físico. Benefícios estes, que nunca puderam ser percebidos tão atentamente quanto agora que ele está usando uma vestimenta tão propícia a observação física.

A camiseta em questão parece a Lily que melhor serviria a um garoto do primeiro ano do que ao próprio James Potter, devido a sua alta aderência ao tronco musculoso do garoto. E o fato deste estar extremamente suado devido ao esforço físico não ajuda na continuação dessa análise...

**Análise Número Quatro:** Empatia com crianças

A cena deixou a nossa mocinha surpresa, pois nunca havia visto o garoto em questão sendo tão atencioso com os alunos mais jovens. Ela não pode deixar de pensar vendo-o divertindo aqueles garotos e, especialmente, o momento em que ele afagou a cabeça de um deles com um sorriso paternal, se James daria um bom pai para o filho de alguém, um dia. Ele era atraente e naturalmente astuto. Se bem que usava dessas qualidades para o serviço do mal – manipular as pessoas, pregar peças... Ele também era leal, isso ela tinha que admitir. Ela se pegou pensando em como seria interessante se seu filho tivesse essas características... O pequeno Harry, como sempre sonhou que seu filho se chamaria. Harry Evans... Potter?

* * *

James observava Lily pelo canto do olho. Seu coração acelerou quando a viu se aproximando. "Ei, Potter?" Ela chamou de longe e ele fingiu que não ouviu na primeira vez. "James!" Ela chamou de novo.

Ele se virou com fingida surpresa e acenou. Depois se virou para os primeiristas.

"Caiam fora!" Ele disse de um jeito nada gentil.

"Ei! E os nossos vinte sicles?" Um dos garotos perguntou, com a mão aberta esperando a sua recompensa.

"Depois! Agora caiam fora." James respondeu, enxotando-os antes que Lily chegasse. Um dos garotos ainda resmungou "Teatro ridículo para nada!" e saiu chutando grama.

"Oi. O que está fazendo?" Lily perguntou, encostando-se na faia, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo.

"Ah, sabe como eu adoro a companhia das crianças." James sorriu, apoiando um dos braços sobre a árvore. Se arrependeu depois, lembrando-se que estava suado e, provavelmente, com um cheiro nada agradável. Lily não pareceu se importar, pelo contrário, exibia um sorriso estranho no rosto.

"Não sabia desse seu lado paternal." Lily disse, passando um dedo sedutoramente sobre o ombro de James. Ele riu.

"Não posso evitar, eles me adoram." Respondeu se enaltecendo, no que um dos garotos do primeiro ano voltou e arremessou a goles com tudo no estômago de James, fazendo-o arfar.

"Toma a sua bola idiota!" O garotinho disse mostrando e língua, antes de dar meia volta. _Garoto maldito_! James pensou.

"Você está bem?" Lily perguntou preocupada.

"Estou." Respondeu num fio de voz do ar que lhe sobrara. "Acho que não dei atenção suficiente para aquele ali. Sabe como são os garotos quando querem chamar a atenção, fazem coisas estúpidas." Ele se justificou, fingindo não poder andar direito. "Pode me ajudar até a sala comunal?"

"Claro." Lily disse passando o braço de James sobre suas costas.

É evidente que não chegaram até a sala comunal. Por que se sentiu atraída por James naquele momento? Lily não sabia dizer. Nem podia explicar qual dos seus lados o empurrou para o armário de vassouras mais próximo. Só sabia que queria que o seu filho tivesse aquele cheiro.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Essa ideia surgiu do livro homônimo de Luis Fernando Veríssimo. Altamente recomendado! Espero que tenham gostado e se gostaram, sigam!


End file.
